1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fluid mechanics and more particularly to the measurement and regulatinon of flow in apparatus for preparing mixtures of fluids (liquid and/or gas), such as, for the preparation of a fuel mixture for combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In devices having a throttling means, generally called a nozzle or venturi, changes in fluid flow entail a variation in flow velocity if the "throat" is fixed in cross section.
Devices with venturis of variable throat section used for flow regulation, notably in internal combustion engine carburetors, are known. They are generally formed mechanically with movable parts making up the walls of a venturi and controlled in position by the regulating means. Among their disadvantages are the poor aerodynamics of the flow channel, leading to losses in pressure and parasitic turbulence, and their low sensitivity and fidelity in response to the factors of regulation, due to their mechanical nature.